1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a packaging technology and, more particularly to printed circuit boards (PCBs) having blind vias, method of testing electric current flowing through the blind via and method of manufacturing semiconductor packages including the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor package manufacturing process involves mounting semiconductor chips on a package substrate such as printed circuit board (hereinafter referred to as “PCB”), electrically connecting the semiconductor chips to the PCB, and encapsulating the semiconductor chips through a molding process. This packaging process may be performed on a strip substrate including a plurality of unit substrate regions to improve productivity. The plurality of unit substrate regions of the strip substrate may be separated from each other by using a sawing process to produce a plurality of unit packages.